True Love
by SibunaGleeLover
Summary: What happens when Clare and Jake are together? What happens when Clare's mom drops a huge bomb that could ruin Clare and Jakes relationship? Just read to find out. Rated T fort sexual activity and cursing later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1: New Couple

**True Love**

**Chapter 1: New Start**

**Hey everyone! I know you might kill me for not updating, but I have been so busy with school, and working, I work two jobs so it is hard to find time. I have been loving Degrassi lately so I wanted to write a story on it. I hope you enjoyed this, and I do not own Degrassi. **

**Clare's POV:**

I walk down the long hallways of Degrassi High School. I see my ex-boyfriend Eli talking to Adam. I haven't talked to Eli since Jake and I started dating. I decide to walk over to say hello. They saw me and stopped talking. Adam and I are good friends still.

"Hey Clare. How are you?" Adam asked.

"I'm good Adam and you?" I replied. Eli just gave me this blank stare.

"Good. Thanks." Adam replied.

"Anytime." I replied. There was an awkward silence.

"I will leave you guys to talk." Adam replied. He walked away.

"Can we talk about this?" I asked.

"There is nothing to talk about." Eli stated. Is he kidding me? 

"Why can't we be friends? I know it's because I'm dating Jake, but that shouldn't matter." I said.

"You broke my heart Clare. I can't. I have to go." Eli said. He ran away. Jake come over to me and gave me a kiss.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"I can't believe Eli wont even want to be friends with me anymore." I said.

"Eli as in your ex-boyfriend?" Jake questioned.

"Yes. That Eli." I said.

"I'm sorry." Jake exclaimed. I nodded.

"Hey want to skip class to spend some time together so our parents don't find out that we are together?" Jake questioned.

"Yes please." I said smiling. He took my hand and we ran out of Degrassi.

**There is the start of my story! I hope you enjoyed this! Give me a review if you would like me to continue this. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	2. Chapter 2: The Dot

Chapter 2: The Dot

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please don't forget that I do not own Degrassi and please don't forget to review thanks! **

**Jake's POV:**

Clare and I decided to skip classes and hang out at The Dot. I don't know how to tell Clare that I am kind of happy that her and Eli aren't talking. I mean she could run of with Eli again and leave me all by myself. I would then have to see her everyday if our parents get married. Clare interrupted my thoughts.

"Jake are you okay?" she questioned.

"Yes sorry. I'm just thinking." I stated. I shouldn't have said that.

"About?" Clare asked.

"Just school." I lied. She looked at me like she knew that I was lying.

"Alright well I'm going to go get fries and a soda. Want anything?" she asked, letting the conversation go.

"I will get it. I am the gentlemen and we are on a date." I announced.

"Okay. Thanks." she replied.

"Anytime." I replied and went to the front. I ordered the food and paid.

**Clare's POV:**

I feel like Jake is hiding something. I don't know if I should tell him that I know he is lying. I am just going to ignore it and if he still continues to lie, then I will do something about it. Jake came back over with our food.

"Here you go." Jake stated. He placed the food and drink in front of me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Anytime." he replied. We started eating. It was awkward, so I had to ask.

"Alright tell me what's up?" I exclaimed. I couldn't let it go.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"Why are you lying? I can tell when you're lying because you change the subject and look straight down," I explained.

"Okay. I was thinking what if you run off with Eli again? What would you do if our parents decided to get married?" Jake said.

"One I will never leave you for Eli. I love you. Second even if they do, I wouldn't care. I would still date you because I love you and don't want to be without you." I announced.

"You love me?" Jake announced.

"Yes. I love you." I reassured him.

"I love you too.:" he exclaimed. He leaned in and kissed me passionately. We finished our lunch and headed to the park.

**There is chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a review on what you think! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


End file.
